18 Year Old Virgin
by Moonchick123
Summary: Spencer is the new girl in town and Ashley is the trouble maker. She soon falls in love with Spencer but there is a fork in the road. Spencer is scarred to tell Ashley that she is a virgin. Oh boy what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

18 yeat old virgin

**Hey guys I am Moonchick123 and I am new to this. I am currently writing a story called the 18 Year Old Virgin. If you have seen the 40 Year Old Virgin well this story is sorta the same but not really. Only thing is, two girls fall in love and one is a 18 and a virgin. Here is some snip bit of my story that I am notes really but I will have the first chapter out soon. **

**Ashley**: 18 years old a Junior and sexually active and trouble maker and gay.

-Has lived in California all her life

-Goes to King high

-Has a sister named Kyla who is 17 and a junior at King High

-Has a friend named Aiden who is a senior at King High

-Has a evil ex-friend named Madison who is also a senior at King High

*When getting into trouble she is forced by the court to work at a run down diner to work off her dept. She was out one night with friends and she was really drunk. She also was on her last chance with the law. So instead of serving three months the court decided to put her to work to work off of what she had done. She then meets Spencer while working at the diner.

**Spencer**: 18 years old a junior and a virgin

-Just moved to California a week ago

-Has a brother named Glen and he is a high school graduate and unemployed

-She has no friends so far

-Goes to school at King High

-Started working at the diner three days after moving in

*Spencer is the new girl in town. She started to working at the diner the third day she moved into California. A week later she meets Ashley


	2. Chapter 1b

18 yeat old virgin

Chapter 1

**Friday night at 2:00am**

"Hey Ash are you ok to drive maybe you should just crash here."

"Na Aiden I'm fine see."

Ashley puts her finger on her nose and walks in a zig zag line.

"I'm fine son't worry about me."

"I don't know Ash......"

"Aiden shut the helll up, I'll see you tomorrow."

Damn why does everyone have to get in my business. First my moms and now my friends.

"Where is my car.......OH there it is."

**10 minutes later**

Ashley is standing outside a police car in front of the house that she just crashed into and behind her is a trail of demolished mail boxes, fences, and yards.

"Ok Ashely how many drinks have you had tonight." Asked the officer

"I don't know what your talking about I have had zero to drink tonight see smell my breth it smells minty."

"Uh no thanks........ok Ashely since this is your sixth DUI I have to place you under arrest again, Shelly you can take her."

"OH no you don't I have done nothing wrong!"

"Ashely you ran into a house with your car and..."

"WHAT, that house came out of nowhere, who put a house in the middle of the road im innocent."

"Yeah, yeah tell it to the judge when your sober, now get in the car." said officer Shelly

"only if you come." Ashely winks at her right when the car door slames shut.

**Next day**

"After reading your record Miss Davies I should put you in three months in Juvie but the court and I have decided to make you work off your dept by working at the Diner for a year."

"A year!"

"Ashley." her mom wispers to worn her

"is that a problem or would you like to be locked up instead Miss Davies?"

"No your oner she will take the job at the Diner, right Ashley."

"Yeah."

"Ok with that settled you start Monday morning at the Diner and I will see you in a year Miss Davies and please do not get any more trouble."

SLAM!

"Dismissed"

**Outside the court room**

"I am so glad that is over." Looks over at her mom "mom can we go home now I am really tired."

"No Ashely your no coming home I am done deeling with your shit."

"MOM where am I gonna go I have no money" Yelling after her mom as walks away from her

"NOT MY PROBLEM" yelling behind her back

"Bitch"

**I know it's short but I promise I will have more soon. I hope you like it so far. But where is Ashley going to stay** **and is she going to get into anymore trouble?**


	3. Chapter 2

18 yeat old virgin

**Hey thanks guys for your reviews they were great and I love that you love them. **

**The Diner sunday afternoon.**

SLAP!

Spencer jumps as she passes a table of full grown men with greasy hair and yellow teeth. The one man who had slapped Spencer in her ass was laughing along with his friends was not at all that good looking. He had Long greasy hair that was slicked back and when he smiled he had moldy teeth with a couple of gold teeth.

"Hey sexy do you mind giving me something sweet for me and my friends"

...oh no not another table with scum. I know I just moved here like a week ago but I'm still trying to figure everything out with this job and school. That school is such a big place maybe I should ask for help tomorrow well back to reality......Smile

"Yes sir what can I get and your friends?"

"you...ha ha ha ha"

oh god help me

"Joe shut up. You can get us a couple of apple pies and coffee young lady." said one of the men that looked half decent from the others

"Yes sir, coming right up." she said smiling and walked away to put the order into the kitchen.

"hey Spencer can I see you in my office for a minute please."

I wounder what this is about, I haven't broken any plates for the last three days "yes sir"

Spencer walks into the office and sits down in one of the chairs that sits in front of her bosses desk

"Your not in any trouble Spencer I just want to talk to you."

oh good "what do you want to talk about."

"well I'm getting a girl from the court system that is going to start tomorrow and I want you to train her."

"But Bob I only been working here for like four days..."

"That's plenty of time to learn the ropes Spencer I think you got it down, so with that said I will see you tomorrow you can go home now."

That's not fair I can barely get my orders right and you want me to train someone.. wait did you say go home but...

"What about my table." ew my table I rather shoot myself

"I'll have Danny pick it up so don't worry about it."

Poor girl I will have to owe her one

"Thank you sir"

**Next day at school**

'DAMN..... does anything work in this place!" What a morning, first the maid would not let me in because she had strict orders to not let me in the house because my mother told her not to let me in but I had to get my clothes and books so instead of letting me she through all my stuff out, second I don't have a car so I had to wait for the smelly ass buss plus my weekend sucked and I bet my day is not going to get any better with this lame ass job at have to go to later.

SLAM Ashely slams her locker and pick up her coffee and books and turns around and walks right into Spencer spilling her coffee all over herself

"Damn.... do you always have to make a mess where ever you go?" Ashely said this while whipping off coffee off herself and picking up her books that she dropped

Bending down Spencer helps Ashely collect her book and her books too

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I am still trying to figure out where my classes are."

Ashely stands up frustrated

"so is everyone in this school." she says out loud in her frustration while giving Spencer her death stare while walking away and turning the corner.

"I'm sor...ry" But it was to late Ashely had alreay rounded the corner

**Ashely**

"Who was that/" as she said peering around the corner.

"Who?" said Aiden

shit

"Nobody." She said smiling

"Yeah right....so I got your text and I sorry that your weekend sucked do you need a place to stay?"

"No I am staying the the beach house for a while...oh that reminds me I put my bags in your trunk so could you give me a ride to the house after school."

"Yeah sure, no problem, but don't you need a ride to the Diner?"

'No i have my other car in the Garrage so im good to go."

they walk for a bit

"so you have a place of your own now."

"What are you getting at?"

"Ppaarrttyy." says Aiden while doing a little dance

"No parties, I can't get into an more trouble."

"Yeah like that never stopped you, I'll see you after school."

"Ok, and I MEAN IT NO PARTIES." As she yell after him

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER YOU SAY."

Damn why does he always have to be right, and who was that girl

**Review, review**


	4. Chapter 3

18 yeat old virgin

**Thank you for your reviews. Some of you are woundering why they are both 18 and Juniors but trust me I will get to that real soon.**

**Diner**

"Spencer this is Ashely the girl that you will be training."

Spencer looks up from what she is doing

Oh crap it's that crazy chick from this morning....oh smile

"Thanks Bob I'll make sure she gets everything down."

Bob just nods and leaves the two girls just staring at each other, well Ashely is doing most of the staring

"Hi I'm Ashely Davies." she says while sticking her hand out

"Yeah I met you this morning, remember." takes her hand

"Yeah I'm sorry about that I had a really bad weekend including this morning but it's a really long story so I don't want to bore you."

Spencer smiling

"Well we have time later to talk but right now it's rush hour time so lets go punch you in."

I'll like to punch you in. Stop it Ashely get your head straight, no sex. But damn she has a great smile and amazing ocean blue eyes. Oh she is talking to me, Damn it Ashely focus no girls.

**Later after there shift sitting in one of the Booths **

wow Ashely did really great tonight. She is such a fast learner, wish I was a quick learner. But just look at her, she has such pretty long curly hair, a nice smile and they way her nose curls up when she smiles is really cute, and her lips are so full and plump...wait her lips what are you saying Spencer. Oh boy.

"So Spenc whats your story?"

what....

"My story?"

"Yeah, I mean you are new here right?"

Oh she wants to know about me...right

"Oh yeah sorry, well my brother Glen and I moved out her a week ago with my dad from Ohio.

"What about your mom?"

"She died about two years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry." Ashley reaches over to touch Spencer's hand.

Spencer looks down at there hands for a second and then pulls her hand away and clears her throat

"Oh it's okay it was a real long time ago. So what your story?" She says kinda blushing

Ashley ignoring the question

"So you moved out here a week ago and your still lost?"

Blushing again "Yeah I know but it's such a big school I get lost a lot."

"That's ok I'll show you around tomorrow, what grade are you in?"

"A junior"

"ME too, oh my god that is so cool! how old are you?"

"I'm 18 but...."

"Im 18 too, wow! So did you get held back or something?"

Smiling "No my mom missed the register date for kindergarten so I started school a year to late. What about you?"

"Yeah I got into a lot of trouble my freshman year so I had to take it again. That was really lame."

Spencer was about to say something when Aiden walked in.

"YO Ashely hows busting tables going?"

"I'm not busting tables I'm waiting on tables major difference there stupid, what you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbor hood so I decided to stop in and maybe see you drop some plates."

Ashley punching him in the arm "Your such an ass."

"ow I'm just kidding god, so who is this?"

"I'm am Spencer Carlin nice to meet you."

"Yeah I'm Aiden one of Ashely's friends."

Ashley rolling her eyes

"She goes to King High ."

Aiden smiling

"Oh really that is really cool maybe I can show you more of the school tomorrow." he does a quick wink

'Oh that's ok Ashely is showing me around school tomorrow but thank you."

Ashely annoyed right now

"Do you want something Aiden?"

you better stay away from Spencer I saw her first. Oh ok Ashely calm down it's not like Spencer's yur girlfriend

"Yeah, I was headed to Marks palce because his parents are out of town and he is having a big pary I was woundering if you wanted to go?"

"I donno Aiden I get into any more trouble."

"oh come on Ash, It's Mark and you know he throws the best parties and since when do you follow orders?"

Ashley smiling

"Since never, lets go party."

She looks over at Spencer while getting up

"Spencer you wanna come."

"Yeah Spencer you can drive with me."

ew

"Oh no thanks I'm pretty beat from tonight so I'm just gonna go home."

"Ok see you tomorrow at school Spencer." Said Ashely

Walking on the way out

"Aiden if I get busted again and I am so going to kill you."

Spencer is now alone in the booth that she was sharing with Ashely looking out the window watching Ashely race off after Aiden to go to a party

"Hey where did Ashely go." Said bob

"She left why."

"she forgot to clock out plus she left her cell in my office."

'Oh sorry Bob I'll remind her tomorrow and stuff."

"ok thanks Spencer, um here give this to her when you see her tomorrow.

He put Ashely's cell down on the table and walks away leaving Spencer just staring at Ashelys phone

**Ok so I hope you guys like it. Let me know what I can do to make the stroy better. **


	5. Chapter 4

18 yeat old virgin

**Ok guys after the weekend of refreshing my thoughts I came up with a couple new ideas for my chapters so keep reading and I hope you like my story so far.**

**Spencer's House Morning **

Spencer walks in to the Kitchen and sees her dad making pancakes.

"Hey Spencer I'm making some pancakes would you like some?"

"Yeah I would love some thanks dad."

"Sure no problem."

Spencer sits down and waits for her dad to finish up with her breakfast while thinking about her conversation she had with Ashely but her thought are soon interrupted when Glen comes in and throws is wet towel over Spencer head.

"GLEN you ass."

"Ups sorry Spence didn't see you there."

"Whatever butt head."

"Kids knock it off, here you go Spencer." Hey lays Spencer's plate in front of her.

She takes a few bites.

"MMM dad this is great thank you."

"Your welcome honey, so how did work go last night and training that new girl."

"Oh it was great, Ashely did a great job, and she goes to my school and i am thinking of asking her over for dinner is that ok."

Ashley I can't wait to see her.

"Wait isn't Ashely that trouble maker." Glen says while stuffing his face.

"Glen your a pig."

"Thank you." he says while showing his chewed up food to her.

"Glen knock it off and sure honey Ashely can come over for dinner it's not a problem."

yes!

"Thank you daddy, (looks over by the clock) oh I got to get to school." She grabs her stuff and run to the door yelling "Bye see you when I get home!"

"Bye Spencer have a good (Slam) day" he says the last part quit since Spencer was already out of the house

"So dad what are we going to do today?" Glen ask

Arthur turn around

"Well I am going to work so in the mean time why don't you get off your lazy bum and go find a job."

"Wheres the fun in that."

Arthur just rolls his eyes and walks away

**At school in the court yard**

Spencer is sitting at a table alone doing some last bit of homework that she didn't get to when Ashely walks up

"Hey girl, what you doing?"

Ashely sits down next to Spencer

Oh she smells so good

"Oh nothing much, how was the party last night."

"It was a bust, the cops were already there when we pulled into the street so I just went home and watched Entourage."

"Oh I love that show I didn't know it was on last night."

"It wasn't I missed the last one so I recorded it, Oh did you happen to see my..."

"Your cell." Spencer says while dangling Ashely's phone in front of her

"Oh my god thank you so much I was going nuts without it."

Spencer smiling "No problem, also you forgot to punch out last night but don't worry Bob took care of it." RING first bell

"Oh I guess we got to get to class." says Spencer getting up

"I don't wanna go." Ashely say's whinnig while stading to walk with Spencer "So what's your first class."

"English with Miss Huntley, you?"

"Reading with Mr. Lee, he is such a ass I don't think he likes me."

Spencer giggling "Well maybe he won't be such an ass if you payed attention."

They are standing in front of Spencer first class

"Your probably right, well I see you after class."

"Ok." Spencer walks in but lingers at the door to watch ashely walk away

she is so pretty, look at how she moves when she walks with her long tan legs and "Miss Carlin please take your seat so we can get started."

Spencer slowly walks to her seat blushing.

**Ashely in class**

Damn Spencer looked good today. I love the way she giggles i hope I can always make her laugh like that. Maybe i should ask her to hang out today (Buzz) what the oh it's my phone. You is texting while I am in, what am i thinking I don't pay attention in class, well you can pay attention when your thinking about someone else. Speaking of the devil it's spencer texting me. How in the world did she get my, Oh that little sneek.

"_Hey I forgot to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight so what you say?"_

Hell yeah my prayers have been answered.

"_Yeah I would love to have dinner at your house and hang out and stuff, oh thanks for putting your number in my phone ;)_

_"Yeah no problem, I'll meet you up front after school so we could ride together."_

yeah alone time

_"Ok see you later."_

_"Ok, now pay attention."_

man she is bossy. I think I like it.

**Ok so that is it. I am working on the next chapter so keep an eye out and thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 5

18 yeat old virgin

**ok so it is about 11:30 right and I am tired but I am also bored so I decided to write a chapter before I go to bed. **

**After school**

Man when is the bell going to ring I can't hardley wait to be with Spencer

"hey Ash!"

Crap what does he want

"Hey Aiden what you up to"

"Nothing I skipped last hour with Madison if you know what I mean."

ew

"So what you doing?"

"I am waiting for Spencer to get out of class so I can take her home."

"really?" he says with a smile

"She invited me over for dinner so....

"ok Ashely you can say whatever you want to call it's still....

Ashely punches Aiden in the arm pretty hard

"Ow ok I'm sorry.....so you really like her I guess."

"No I don't like her I...

"Oh come on Ash I've known you all my life your only interested in having sex with girls, I never known you to ever fall for one."

The bell rings

Finally

"yeah I guess your right, she does want me to do better."

a stream of students come walking out of school interupting there conversation and in the middle of all those students Ashely spots Spencer

"SPENCER OVER HERE!"

Spencer walks up with a big smile

"Hey guys what you up to?"

"Oh nothing Ashely and I were talking about her going over to your house for dinner."

Ashely gives Aiden a Don't you think about it look

"Really"

"Yeah, so you ready to go."

"Yeah" turn toward Aiden "Nice talking to you Aiden."

"Yeah nice talking to you too, we should all hang out one night."

"Yeah defiantly, see you later." she says while getting into Ashely's car

Spencer closes the door and looks over at Ashely who is also looking over at Spencer

Man she is so pretty she looks like an angel

"So where to?"

**Spencer's house**

Spencer and Ashely walk into Spencer's house

"DAD I'm home."

"In the kitchen."

Spencer leads the way to the kitchen with Ashely right behind her

"Hey dad this is my friend Ashely that I told you about."

"Hi Ashely it is nice to meet you." he puts out his hand to shake Ashely's hand

"It's nice to meet you Mr. C" she takes his hand

"So Spencer how was school?"

"It was good, lots of learning, well Ashely and I are going upstairs."

"Ok dinner will be ready in 10."

Spencer and Ashely clime the stairs and go into Spencer's room finding Glen in there looking for something

"Glen what are you doing in my room?"

"I am looking for my army game did you take it?"

"No why would I take your stupid game maybe dad took it."

Glen looks up from what he is doing to face Spencer

"Why would.....Hellooo and who is this."

Spencer rolls her eyes

"This is my friend Ashely from work and school she is staying over for dinner remember."

"Oh Ashely the....

"Glen shut up and get out of my room before a scream."

"ok, ok I'm going you don't have to be so mean."

Spencer was just about to close the door when Glen stops her

"Hey are you sure you didn't take my game?"

Spencer annoyed right now

"Why don't you get a job."

Slam!

"Why is everyone telling me to get a job?"

**ok that is it for now I am beat. I will have more posted soon I promise and with more jucy stuff on Ashely and Spencer. **


	7. Chapter 6

18 yeat old virgin

**Spencer's room**

Spencer turns around after closing the door on Glen and goes over to her bed where Ashely is now sitting.

"Sorry about my lame brother he thinks your some kind of trouble maker, but I don't think so."

Ashely looking down at her hands

"He's right I am a trouble maker."

Spencer raises Ashely's face up to look into her eyes

"Ash your not a trouble maker, whatever happened in the past does not matter to me, what only matters is the future."

"Don't it bother you a little bit? What about all my court stuff and being forced to work at the Diner?

"Well I don't know much about your court stuff but if you weren't forced to work at the Diner I wouldn't of known how crazy you really are."

Ashely smiling "Really"

"Really, Really"

"Oh thank you Spencer that means a lot to me even the crazy part." She says this while giving Spencer a big bear hug that last for like 2 minutes longer

Oh god I love holding Spencer like this, I wish I could hold her forever. mmm her hair smells like blueberry's

They eventually break apart but they don't say anything to each other they keep staring at one another deeply into each others eyes. After a few seconds Ashely starts to move closer towards Spencer, looking to her eyes to her lips. Spencer's heart starts to beat faster and faster and her breathing starts to get heavy while Ashely inches forward. They are about inches away from each others lips and Spencer's eyes start to close and....

BANG "DINNER!" yells Glen from outside the door. Both girls jump apart startled

"Okay thank you, we'll be right down."

Spencer puts her hand to her beating chest to hopefully keep her heart from jumping out. She looks over at Ashely and smiles at her and then she jumps up and opens the door and walks out to go down stairs.

"Come on last one down is a rotten egg!"

Ashely quickly jumps off the bed and runs after her "Hey that's not fair you got a head start."

**Dinner table**

I can't believe I almost kissed Spencer, well I would of kissed her if her lame ass brother didn't come and ruin it. He really needs to get a job.

"So Ashely do you have a boyfriend?" asked Glen

Spencer just rolls her eyes

"Um no I'm actually not into guys I'm gay."

Spencer chokes on her drink

"Oh really that's hot....You know Spencer is gay to."

Now it was Ashely's turn to choke on her drink

"Glen that is not your business to tell...

'Oh come on dad chill out."

While father and son were fighting over Spencer, Spencer and Ashely were staring at each other from across the table smiling at each other.

**Oh that darn Glen why does he have to ruin everything? so tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 7

18 year old virgin

**Hey guys sorry it took so long i have been busy but I also have been adding to the story to make it better so I hope you guys like it.**

** Ashely's beach house**

Ashely is getting ready to go to work and Aiden is over to hang out with her till she has to go to work

"So how was dinner at Spencer house the other night, you didn't talk much about it, in fact you and Spencer didn't talk at all the next day, did something happen?"

Ashely coming out of her closet "yeah a lot stuff happened, but it's a long story."

"Uh come on Ash you just can't say something like that and expect me to just leave it."

Ashely just rolls her eyes and sits next to Aiden on her bed

"Well, when I went over there we went up to her room and Glen was in there looking for his stupid game, hey maybe you guys should get together because both of you have a lot in common."

"Don't change the subject Ash, out with it."

"Uh fine, well so Glen has this idea that I am a trouble maker so that brought me down because it was true, but Spencer brought me back up to spirits by explaining that she didn't care if I was a trouble maker it didn't matter to her and so I gave her a big hug and we almost kissed." she said hurrying up the story

"wait, you guys kissed!"

"No we didn't kiss, Glen who is a real idiot banged on the door and yelled that dinner was ready. Oh but at dinner it got really interesting when Glen outed Spencer on being gay..."

"Spencer's gay?"

"yeah"

"so I guess I don't have a chance"

Ashely just smiling "No sorry, but I do"

A few minutes past and Ashley finally looked up at Aiden

"So what am I going to do about Spencer?"

"Well do you like her?"

"Yeah I like her I just haven't had.... that much luck with relationships"

"Ashely you never had relationships you only had one night stands that only lasted for a week, I think your just scared."

"Of what?"

"Of Spencer, your afraid...."

"that she can be the one I fall in love with."

"Well I was going to say fall for me but, ok ok yeah I think your scared because Spencer can be the one for you."

Ashely smiling "man you can be a complete air head sometimes but you can also be the perfect girl when you want to be, it's just to bad that you have a penis" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek and then getting up to finish getting ready.

Aiden just rolls his eyes and gets up to walk to the other side of Ashely's room but stops when he kicks something under the bed. He leans down to grabs whatever he kicked and then a small smile comes across his face that turn into a little giggle.

"Hey Ash, how can you tell when a girl has been single for way to long?"

Ashely turns around while pulling up her hair "You got me Aiden how?"

"when she buys batteries more than once in a week." He then holds up a vibrator and Ashely's jaw just drops

"You know if you needed help you can.."

"Oh shut up Aiden a girl has needs you know." She says that while grabbing the vibrator from him and putting it back in her dresser.

"I have to get to work now"

**Diner**

it was very slow at the diner tonight and very hot and nobody was coming in. Spencer and Ashely were sitting at a booth trying to cool off.

"Man it is so hot, wish I can go back to my place and jump in the pool." Said Ashely while putting a cold clothe around her neck.

I know it's hot in here but every time I look over at Spencer it gets 10 degrees hotter, damn she looks good even when she sweats

"yeah it is so hot, and it's so dead."

Wish that I could go home where the air conditioning works or go over to Ashely's and go swimming in her pool. I can't believe we almost kissed the other night. She is so amazing and experienced and I am so not. Maybe I should tell her I'm a virgin but I don't want to scare her away and I don't want to loose her if this goes any where, What am I talking about we are not even together, we are just friends, for now.

"BOB why don't you fix the air conditioning and then we can get some customers!" Yelled Ashely

Bob came out of his office

"We're still dead uh, well why don't you girls take off I can handle the place with out you guys."

"OK" says Ashely

"Bob are you sure maybe we should just stick around until someone comes."

"Spencer it's 8:00 at night I don't think anybody is going to come in go ahead and go." said Bob

"Ok thanks Bob."

"Bye girls"

Both girls leave the diner

"Hey Spenc you wanna come over and go in the swimming pool?"

"Yeah I'm game."

**Ashely's House**

'Wow you live at the beach?" Spencer says when she gets out of her car

"Well it's our beach house, but when mom kicked me out of the house I just came here, so yeah I guess I do live at the beach."

they walk in the doors and Spencer's eyes just go wider "Wow this place is big."

"Yeah I guess come on, I have a spare batting suit for you to wear."

they walk into Ashely's room and Spencer stops to look around while Ashely goes in her closet to get Spencer a batting suit. When she came out Ashely was already in her suit.

"Here you go, you can go in my closet to change or you can to the bathroom down the hall." Spencer just looks at her

'How did you get in your suit so fast?"

"I already had it on."

hmm really

"Well since your already ready, I'll just go in my bra and bottoms."

She then lifts her arms over her head taking her shirt with her. Ashely's jaw drops again in one night, she quickly looks over Spencer body while she takes off her shirt. She got transed in by the way Spencer stomach muscles moved when she took off her shirt. She then came back to realty when Spencer was running out the door straight towards the pool.

"Hey you coming......Marco!" Spencer yells behind her

Ashley then runs after her yelling polo

They are both splashing water at each other and having a good time, they eventually stop splashing and start to relax a bit.

Spencer looking up "It such a beautiful night tonight."

'Yeah it is" says Ashely not even looking at the sky but at Spencer but before Spencer can look down to catch Ashely looking at her Ashely dunks under the water and swims away towards the pool stairs and gets out

"Hey where are you going?'

"Nowhere just going to the bathroom."

"Oh ok well hurry up."

Ashely laughing "Ok I will"

When Ashely came back Spencer was nowhere to be seen. "Spencer where are you?"

"In here" Ashely could barley here her but she spotted her in the hot tub that was in a little cave under a little water fall.

Ashely climes and sits next to Spencer "This hot tub is so relaxing I love to come in here"

Spencer head is back laying against the wall with her eyes closed "Oh yeah it is" She say says agreeing with Ashely. then all of the sudden a wave of water hits her and she jumps up and Ashely is laughing while jumping back into the pool

"Oh you little brat wait till I get you." She then jumps back into the water but she can't find Ashley "Hey where did you go?" She here's Ashely giggle so Spencer just closes her eyes and says "Marco"

"Polo" Ashely says from a far distance, Spencer moves toward the sound.

"Marco"

"Polo" the sound is at the other end of the pool

"Ashely you better not be out of the pool because that is cheating." She then here's Ashely voice behind her with a little giggle "Polo" but she is quick to get out of the way before Spencer could get her. "Oh I almost got you, Marco"

There was no sound so Spencer turns around and says it again "Marc.." she is cut off when she bumps into Ashely straight into her arms.

"Polo" Says Ashely in a soft voice, but before Spencer could open her eyes Ashely already has her lips on Spencer's. They both parted and looked into each others eyes. Spencer then gave a small smile and wraps her arms around Ashely's neck and deepens the kiss. Ashely soon starts to push them towards the edge of the pool. Once Spencer's back was against the pool Ashely intensifies the kiss, but no sooner that they started Spencer stopped and pushed Ashely away.

"I'm sorry....I have to go.

"Spencer whats wrong?"

Spencer jumps out of the pool with Ashely hot on her tail. Spencer grabs her shirt and her keys and headed out to her car to go home

"Spencer what is wrong, did I do something?"

Spencer getting in her car "No I...I'm sorry I just have to go."

with that Spencer turned on her car and backed out and drove off leaving a very confused and worried Ashely

**So I hope you guys like this update I kinda made extra long but the story should get interesting more. **


	9. Chapter 8

18 yeat old virgin

**Waffle house before school  
**

"So Spencer just freaked and took off without saying why." said Aiden

Ashely texting Spencer for the 10th time

"Yeah I don't know what I did, we were just playing around in the pool and then I kissed her and she kissed me back and I don't know what happened, she just got freaked out and left and now she's not answering any of my text messages."

what did I do. Did I kiss her to hard? But man she is amazing kisser

"I don't know what to tell you Ash, maybe you should go over to her house and talk to her."

"No it's to late for that I'll just try and find her at school and talk to her, that's if she shows."

**Later at school**

Ok so I have been avoiding Ashely all day and it is really hard because I just want to go up to her and tell her why I left but I don't think she will understand because she is so experienced and I am not. If I tell her she will probably go find some other chick that is experienced. Oh shoot there is Ashely and Aiden.

Spencer quckly runs into the library where she knows Ashely wont go. She then goes upstairs and opens the window that over looks the court yard to listen to Aiden and Ashely

"So no sign off Spencer uh."

"No and I looked all over and sent her like a hundred text messages."

"Did she answer any of them?"

"One saying it was her and not me. but I know it's really me because whenever someone says that it's always the other person."

"Maybe it is her and your just reading in to it to much."

Spencer listening to all of this quickly takes out her phone and texts Aiden

ding....Aiden takes out his phone while Ashely is talking

"_Aiden loose Ashely and meet me in the library. Spencer"_

"AIDEN are you listening to me."

"Yeah I'm listening and it's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong. Hey I have to get to class but if i'll see her I will tie her up and bring her to you so you can question her. ok"

Ashely smiling "Your so weird you know that."

"Yeah I know."

Ashely getting up and walking away "I'll see you later."

"Ok"

Aiden watches Ashely leave and then he gets up and goes in to the library to find Spencer. He finds her in the back of the library in a corner playing with her fingers

"Hey Spencer what you doing here so alone"

Spencer looks up and smiles "Oh you know just waiting for some handsome guy to come along."

Aiden sits down across from Spencer laughing "Yeah I bet, So what happened with you and Ash, she is all freaked out that she did something wrong."

"she do anything wrong I just freaked out because I got scarred."

"why did you get scarred?"

Spencer looks Aiden straight in the eyes "If I tell you a secret you promise not to tell any one including Ashely."

"Spencer I already know that your gay and I know that you and Ash like each other so..."

"I know that you know that I am gay."

"ok so what is it."

"Well I kinda got freaked out because I know that Ashely has been with other people and that she is experienced and all."

"So you have a problem with Ashely?"

"no I am just scarred that she wouldn't want me because I'm a virgin."

"oh, wow Spencer now I see where your coming from, so your scarred that becuase Ashely is so experienced that she wouldn't want you because your not as experienced because your a virgin?"

"Yes"

"Well Spencer I think you should tell her because she will understand."

"How do you know that."

"Well for one I have been friends with her since 6th grade and two I havn't seen Ashely so head over heels for anyone before and thats big."

"Really?"

"Really really. and there is an another option you know."

Spencer rolling her eyes "Aiden I am not going to sleep with you."

"OK fine, here let me text Ashely so she can come and you guys can talk and stuff."

Aiden takes out his phone and textes Ashely

"Ok she said she will be here in like 2 minutes so I am going to leave so you two girls can talk."

"ok thank you Aiden."

Aiden getting up "No problem."

**2 minutes later**

"hey Spenc are you ok" Ashely comes walking up and kneels besides Spencer

"Yeah im ok..I just....Im sorry that I freaked out yesterday and left."

"Did I do something wrong, did I hurt you some how."

"No you didn't do anything wrong I just...."

"You what?"

Spencer looks at Ashely dead in the eyes to get the courage to tell Ashey her secret.

"Im....well.....It all happened so quickly I think the kiss came on way to fast."

"Is that all, well lets step back and let me take you out."

Spencer takes a breath and relaxes a bit. "Like a date?"

"yes I would like to take you out on a date if you don't mind."

"I would love to go on a date with you Ashley Davies."

Ashely smiling takes Spencer's hand and stands up.

"great now lets get out of here and go grabb some lunch."

Spencer smiling "OK"

Ashley helps Spencer up and they both leave the library hand in hand. Meanwhile deep in Spencer's thoughts she is kicking her self for not telling Ashely the truth.

**Hey guys I love your last reviews on the last chapter and I love that your getting real into the story. So I hope you like this update even though it's short. **


	10. A note from Moonchick123

18 yeat old virgin 

**Hey sorry guys I have been crazy busy all week and I am going to have another crazy weekend so I will try and update soon. If you want give me some of your ideas on how you want spencer to end up with Ashely or what should happen. You never know I just might add some of your ideas and give you the credit. I am so loving your updates and they make me so happy that people are reading my story.  
**


	11. Chapter 9

18 yeat old virgin

**Hey guys thanks for hanging in there and waiting for my next update, I know how it feels. I think I am like reading like 20 different stories right now. It's crazy I know. But I had the craziest two weeks ever but I think I am done with the crazy weeks so now I can get back to my story at last. I hope you guys like this one.I think it got kinda hot.  
**

**Diner**

Ok, so I know I totally chickend out yesterday by not telling Ashely that I was a virgin but at least I slowed things down so we can get know one another, right? Plus it is scarry to tell someone that you like that your a virgin because you never know how there going to react. I know, I know she deserves to know plus it will make it easier on me I mean us. I am going to tell her on our date in a couple days. Well it would of been sooner but we both had to work for the next two days so we chose to go out Friday. Speaking of work it is crazy in the diner tonight. Ashely and I are constanly running back and forth taking people's or....oh I just think Ashely just slapped my, oh no she didn't it's the nasty group of guys again from a week ago. Oh and Ashely saw that and she does not look happy, wait is that a pie that she is holding and is she walking straight towards this table. Oh no she is going

"Ashely NO!"

Spencer stops Ashely in time. She takes the pie away from her and leads her in the back where no one will see them.

"Ashely what you doing you know you can't get into any more trouble."

"Yeah I know but believe me throwing a pie at those guys wont hurt them and plus I was trying to stick up for you."

Spencer smiling "Well thank you Miss Davies but I got it, I had these guys before and I can handle it."

Ashely smiling

"oh really so can you handle this?"

Ashely puts her hands on Spencer's wast and brings her in closer while capturing Spencer's lips with hers for a brief minute and then stops and leans back with a satisfied smile. But that quickly goes away when she looks at Spencer who now has a seriuos look on her face.

"Yeah I can handle that."

but with a suductive smile she starts pushing Ashely through the cooler and up against the cold wall closing the frdge door in the procces.

"But you need to cool off a bit."

She then re-captures Ashley's lips again but with passion. Ashely soon regains control and pushes Spencer up against the other wall breaking the kiss. Bringing her body closer to Spencer's she lifts Specers's hands up and pins them against the wall over her head.

"Why Spencer you suprise me, I guess you have to watch out for those quiet ones."

Leaning in Ashely gives Spencer one more quick peck while letting go of her hands. She then leans her head against specer's

'Mmm I've been wanting to kiss you again ever since I ran away the other night. I can't wait for our date Friday."

Lisfting her head up so she can look at Spencer

"yeah I can't wait too. But didn't we agree that we are going to take this slow."

Spencer giggling

"Yeah I guess I got carried away a little."

"A little?"

"Ok Ok a lot.

Ashely thinking

"Oh ok you know what how about this, since we are crazy about each other how about we hold off on the sex and just go on dates and hang out. I bet I can last longer than you with out sex."

Spencer has a doughting look on her face

"No I think I can last longer."

"oh really a little compitishion.....ok I bet 60 dates that I can go with out having sex."

oh man now I have gone to far I should tell her

"Ashley I..."

"ASHELY, SPENCER WHERE ARE YOU IT'S GETTING CRAZY OUT HERE!"

Ashely quickly grabbes a box of lemons and starts to leave the fridge

"Hey we can finsish talking about this later now come on" She opens the door "Hey sorry Bob Spencer was helping me get the lemons for Tank."

"Oh ok well hurry up and get back to work.

"Sure thing."

With that Spencer went back to work with an uneasy feeling that she let things go to far and was now thinking that she has to tell Ashely asap before things get really worse.

**Next day at school**

Spencer and Aiden are sitting in the court waiting for Ashely to come

"Oh wow Spencer you really did let things get to far last night."

"Thanks for the support" Spencer said

"Hey I'm sorry, when Ashely makes a bet that means that she is serious so you need to tell her."

"yeah I am going to tell her when I she comes."

"Oh if your waiting for her to come she is not going to show up until second hour, she has some court stuff to take care of"

Spencer gives Aiden a what the fuck look

Aiden puts his hands up "hey don't kill the messenger I just wanted to tell you before you go off looking for her"

"Yeah I guess your right (bling the bell rings) Hey I will catch up with you later."

"yeah ok, later."

**Later that day**

Spencer is in her reading 101 class thinking of how she is going to tell Ashely that she is a virgin.

You know Spencer this wouldn't be so hard to figure out if you would of told her in the first place

buzz

Spencer takes out her cell to see who texted her

_"hey girl I am back from dealing with court stuff, how is class going?"_

Spencer smiling

_"hey glad that your back, reading is reading what you up to?"_

_"Oh nothing much, heading to the lunch room to grab somthing to eat and then maybe going to class."_

_"LOL you should go to class, hey can we talk after school I want to tell you something." _

_"Yeah I wanted to finish our convisation that we started last night, can you meet me at my house?"_

_"um can we meet in the library?"_

_"Now?"_

_"yeah if you don't mind."_

_"No I don't mind I want to see you any way ;). See you in a sec."_

Spence now had butterflys in her stomach. She then lifts her hand up to get the teacher attention

"Yes Miss Carlin"

"Can I go to the nurse I am not feeling well"

"Yes you can just go on down don't worry about the pass and you can take your things too."

"thank you."

Spencer said while leaving the room.

**library**

Spencer enters the library and goes up to the stairs and goes to the far back where she and Ashely were the other day. When she clears the last of the book stacks she sees Ashely is already there.

Ashely sees her and puts on a big smile on and gets up to greet her.

"Hey sexy how you doing?"

"Good I guess, sit down."

they both sit down and Ashely is stairing at her like she is in trouble.

"Spencer what is it, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything fine." she said smiling

"What do you want to talk about?"

Spencer takes a few minutes to gather her thought. She then takes a deep breath and looks up to waiting and worried eyes

"Ashely I think this bet has gotten way out of control and I don't want to do it"

"So you want to have sex?"

"No, I mean yes enventually."

"Im confused Spencer you want to have sex but you don't want to do it it with me is that it. I thought my past didn't bother you?"

"No Ashely that is not it. I do want to have sex with you and your past has nothing to do with this."

"Oh you want to do it now, ok I'm game." Ashely gets up and starts to take off her shirt

"NO Ashely, I don't want to have sex now."

Ashley sitting back down confused

"Then what is it."

"I think I led things a little to far last night," She holds up her hand to stop Ashely from interupting. "and also I didn't tell you the real reason why I left that other night too."

"Ok so whats the real reason."

"I was scarred."

"Yeah I know that you were scarred we went over that the other day. Oh Spencer did I come on to you to hard I am sorry if I did I.."

"Ashey no you didn't come on to hard I am trying to explain to why I was scarred." Spencer now frustrated

"Then just say it!" Ashely said in frustration

"IM A VIRGIN"

Spencer slaps her hand to her mouth relizing what she has just said out loud to the person that is important to her and tears are starting to form in her eyes.


	12. Chapter 10

18 yeat old virgin

**LOL Oh man you guys your reviews are so awesome. Your reviews are so awesome I decited to write another update. I know right. I didn't know how much the story got you guys hooked guess I am doing a good job well I hope you like this update. **

"I'M A VIRGIN"

Spencer slaps her hand to her mouth relizing what she has just said out loud to the person that is important to her and tears are starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

Ashely now shocked at what she has herd is now silent and trying absorb everything thing that has been said in. Looking up at Spencer she sees that the girl across from her is now crying. She quickly gets up and goes around the table to comfort the girl. Kneeling down between Spencer's legs she asks

"Spencer hunny why are you crying?"

Spencer taking a couple deep breaths

"Because you don't want me."

Ashely takes her hand and lifts Spencer's head up so she can look into those ocean blue eyes

"Why on earth do you think that?"

"Because your more experienced than I am so you would probably want someone that is more experienced than some stupid virgin."

"Oh Spencer I don't care that your a virgin, in fact I think it's wonderful that my _girlfriend_ is a virgin because that means our first time together will be amazing and meaningful."

Spencer smiling and sniffing at the same time

"Really, your not mad that I am a virgin."

Ashely smiling

"No I am not mad at you."

"Oh Ashely that means a lot to me." She says while jumping in Ashely arms with tears starting to form in her eyes again.

"Oh honey I am just glad that you told me, and...."

Spencer leans back. "Wait did you say girlfriend?"

Ashely nodding her head

"Yeah I did.....Spencer I care so much about you and with these feelings growing stronger inside of me every day I just want to be with you always. I know I have a past but I want to forget that and move on with the future. So I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?

Spencer is now crying

"Like?....I would love to be your girlfriend."

With that Ashely leans up and gives Spencer the most tender kiss that she has ever gotten. After a few minutes they stop and rest there foreheads on each other with there eyes closed.

"Hmm Spencer this feels so good I don't ever want to let go.

"Then don't, lets stay here forever."

Bling the bell rings

"Well unfortunately we can't stay at school forever but we can go to my house and watch a movie."

Spencer lifts her head up and smiles at her new girlfrind

"I would love to do that."

She was about to get up when Ashely stopped her

"Spencer wait, before we go anywhere else I want to make something clear. In the past I always took things way to fast and didn't stop to think what really mattered, but that all change when I met you. What I am trying to say is that I want to take things slow an enjoy every moment being with you. So when you are ready I will be with you."

Spencer is now crying again.

"Ashely I am so happy that you are willing to wait till I am ready to have sex, that means a lot and I am sure that my first time with you will be incredible because I will be sharing something with someone I really do care about." She leans in and kisses Ashely

Soon they stop kissing and head out of the library and towards Ashely house.

**OK i realized that I made Spencer cry a lot but she needed to. Tell me what you thought. I love your reviews. **


	13. Chapter 11

18 yeat old virgin

**School court yard**

"So tonight is your big date night with Spencer."

"Yeah I am so excited."

"so where are you going to take her."

"I'm not going to tell you because you might ruin the surprise for her."

"Oh come on I swear that I won't tell her......pleeaassee."

Aiden bats his eyes at Ashley

Ashely giggling "ok, ok stop doing that you look gay. Ok I was thinking of taking her down town for sushi and then coming back to my place and taking her down to the beach or just relax and watch a movie."

"To the beach? what you guys going to do down there?" he wiggles his eye brows.

Ashely has a serious look on her face

"Aiden don't talk like that about me and Spencer it's not nice, plus Spencer is a virgin and I am going to wait unil she is ready."

"I knew that she was a virgin I was just testing you to see if she told you yet."

Ashely shocked "She told you? When?"

"Yeah that day when I found her in the library she actually texted me to come and talk to her about the other night on why she really left and she wanted my advice and stuff."

"oh"

"Yeah....so your going to wait until she is ready huh, wow Ash you are really serious about this, so are you two like together?"

"yeah I asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday after she told me about her being a virgin, I was going to ask today but yesterday seemed like the perfect moment to ask."

"Oh wow Ashely you are so whipped."

Ashely hitting him in the arm "I am so not, ok maybe I am."

"Ha Ha nice, so where is Spencer?"

"Walking right this way." she says with a great big smile

Spencer walks up and sits next to Ashely

"Hey guys whats going on?"

"Oh nothing much, Ashley was just telling me where she is going to take you on your date tonight."

"Oh really where is she taking me?"

he stands up before Ashely could do anything "She is taking you down town for sushi. Ha ha buy."

He turns and runs away

Ashley yelling after him "That ok I lied anyway about where going, so ha."

Spencer laughing "You lied to him."

"Yeah because if I told him where were really going he would ruin the surprise."

Spencer now curious puts her hand on Ashley's leg and leans in really close almost touching Ashley's lips "So where are we really going?"

Ashley gives a quick peck on Spencer's lips and stands up "Oh nice try Carlin but it's a surprise remember."

Spencer stands up "oh fine I guess I can wait a little longer."

Ashley smiling grabs Spencer hand "Oh it won't kill you, come on I'll walk you to class."

**After school in Ashley's car driving Spencer home**

Oh i can't wait until tonight. I wonder where Ashely is going to take me. She hasn't said anything that would clue me in. I don't know to dress nice or not. I even texted her during the day to get something out of her, but she still didn't bug, I guess she really wants to surprise me. She is so romantic and so understanding. She is willing to wait for me until I am ready to have sex, that really ment a lot to me. She is driving me home right now and I don't want to leave when we stop I just want to be with her. But I will be with her in a few hours right so I guess the wait won't kill me either.

"A dollar for your thoughts." said Ashley

"Oh I am just thinking where we are going later."

"Oh Spencer you are going to love it I promise."

"Am I, what if I don't?" she lifts her eye brow

"OH I think your going to love it." She then take Spencer hand and kisses it and hold it for the rest of the ride.

They are now parked outside Spencer's house and Spencer is about to get out of the car when Ashley pulls her back in

"Hey no kiss."

Smiling "No unless you tell me a little bit about the date tonight." she winks

"Oh your smart. All I can say right now is to dress nice."

With that Spencer leans in and gives Ashely one quick peck and leaves the car.

Rolling down the window "Just one quick peck?"

Spencer turning around "Yeah....for now." She says while laughing at Ashley's shocked face and then turns around to go into her house.

"Oh I see how it is" Says Ashley says while pulling away from Spencer's house "I can play games too."

**Oh whats going to happen any guesses. review review**


	14. Chapter 12

18 year old virgin

**Spencer's room **

Spencer is running like a maniac in her room trying to find the right outfit for her hot date with her hot new girlfriend. She is so busy that she doesn't see her brother Glen come in her room. Good thing she has her robe on.

Glen clears his throat to let Spencer know that he is in the room. Spencer stops and puts her hand on her chest

"Glen you scarred me, don't do that."

"Sorry Spencer I came up here to tell you that dinner was ready, and...."

Spencer realizing that she forgot to tell her dad about her date tonight with Ashely she put her hand on her forehead

"Oh I completely forgot to tell dad that I am going on a date with Ashely tonight"

Glen not surprise "Oh really, by the way Ashely is down stairs right now."

Spencer in shock "What she's here, oh no I am not even ready. Well I am but I don't know what to wear, she said wear something nice but how nice is nice."

Glen walking up to her puts his hands on her shoulders

"Spencer calm down and sit down I will pick something out for you and it will be smoking hot."

Spencer rolling her eyes while glen goes into her closet to pick out her outfit.

"Oh god why am I trusting you, knowing you your probably going to pick out a clown suit for....."

She is cut off when Glen comes out with her outfit

"Here you put this on and I will go tell her that you will be down in a few."

Spencer gives Glen a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek before she kicks him out of her room so she can get dressed

**2 minutes later**

Ashley and Glen are in the living room waiting for Spencer to come down in silence. Ashely is looking around the room and Glen is just staring at Ashely smiling. She soon looks over at Glen who is still staring at her after about 2 minutes. She finally gets annoyed with him staring at her.

"What you looking at."

"Nothing, just keeping you company."

Ashely giving him a what the fuck look "By staring at me, that's not how you keep people company, you talk to them not make things weird by staring at them."

"Well we're talking now right, so I am keeping you company." he says with a smirk

Ashely was about to say something when something caught her eye by the door way. It was Spencer dressed to the nine but in Ashely's eye she looked like an angel . Spencer was wearing a dark purple dress that tied in the back and her hair was half up and half down and she looked stunning. Like on that show called South of Nowhere where main character is going to meet her girlfriends dad for the first time ever. But Spencer out beated her beauty by a mile thanks to Glen. Who knew he had good taste.

Ashely walked up to her with her mouth open and said

"wow you look amazing."

Spencer smiling "Thanks you look amazing too."

"Thank you, you ready to go."

"yeah lets go."

Spencer said good bye to her dad and her brother and left. Before the two got in the car Spencer asked

"So where are we going?"

Ashely just smiled and shook her head

Spencer dropping her shoulders "Still, I'll give you a kiss if you tell me." She says with a wink

"That's ok I don't need one" she said while getting in the car

Spencer still out side the car has a wimpy face one. "Well I do."

she then opens the door and get in the car and they drive off to where ever their date might be. Ashley drives around the city just to keep Spencer guessing where there hot date will be. She then pulls up to her beach house driveway and cuts the engine. Spencer just looks around and then she looks over at Ashley.

"Did you forget something in your house?"

Ashley un-doing her seat belt. "No this is where our date is."

Spencer annoyed "So you had me dress up nice and you drove me around the city making me think that our date is in the city but instead you drive me back.....:

She is cut off when Ashley leans in close very close to where they are almost touching each others lips while she puts her hand on Spencer's upper thigh

"Spencer our you disappointed, you look very, very nice tonight." she says while making small circles on Spencer's thigh.

Spencer now flushed is looking deeply in Ashley's eyes and then to her lips and back up. "No not disappointed just curious."

Ashley now smiling "Really because for a second I thought you were upset and I don't want you to be upset." She says while dragging her finger across Spencer cheek.

Spencer leaning in slowly to her touch "No I'm not upset." she says while leaning in to kiss Ashley

"Good" Said Ashley while pulling away and getting out of the car before Spencer could kiss her

Spencer now bothered takes a deep breath to calm her self down before she gets out of the car.

"Hey come on." said Ashley leaning down into the open window.

"I'm coming." Spencer said while getting out of the car. She then goes around the car and raps her arm around Ashley's and they begin to walk around the house.

What is Ashley playing. She doesn't want a kiss but then she gets really close like she is going to kiss me but then she backs off. That is really start to annoy me. Oh I get it, since I only gave her a peck for telling me a little bit about the date tonight she is not going to kiss me no matter how much I beg for one. Well two can play at that game.

Ashley led Spencer through her back yard and out to the beach area. They walked for a while until Spencer saw some kind of fire up ahead.

"Hey what's going on over their? Are there a bunch of kids starting fires?"

Ashley giggling "No Spencer that's where we are going."

Spencer just looked at Ashley in question but did not say anything. But when they got closer Spencer could see that the fire that she saw was not fire, but candles in a group of three making a big square. When they got even closer Spencer saw a black blanket and in the middle of the blanket was a small picnic basket with a wine cooler bucket filled with ice and glass shaped bottles of coke cola.

Spencer wide eyed turned to Ashley

"Oh my god, Ashley this is so amazing. I can't believe you did all this."

"Well I wanted to do something special for our first date, come on lets sit down." I am so whipped

They both sat down one on each side of the picnic basket. While Ashley was getting settled Spencer was looking up at the night sky admiring how bright the stars looked tonight. But her attention was brought back to reality when she herd soft music from the other side of Ashley. She quickly smiled at Ashley realizing what CD she was playing.

"Josh Groban, very romantic." She said smiling

"I know I can't get enough of his CD it is so amazing."

"So are you"

Ashley gives Spencer a smile and then reaches in the basket for there first meal. Which is lasagna and a Caesar salad.

"Oh wow Ashley everything look great, did you make all this?"

"I did, here take a bite." She dips a fork into the lasagna and feeds it to Spencer so she can taste it

"Oh my god that is so good."

"Thanks."

Ashley then puts a scoop on a plate and gives it to Spencer and then does the same for her self. While eating in silence Ashley and Spencer just keep on looking at each other noticing little things about one another that the other did not notice before and when they were done doing that they kept on smiling at each other and looking deeply into each others eyes. Soon after that both girls were done with there meals. Ashely quickly put there plate away and then brought her attention to Spencer.

"I am having a lot fun on our date tonight Ash."

"Yeah me too......hey it's getting a little chilly out here lets head back to the house and jump into the hot tub what you say."

"Sounds nice."

With that said both girls got up and cleaned up and headed back towards the house. Once outside the pool area Ashley told Spencer to go ahead and get in the hot tub while she puts the other stuff away. While Ashley was inside Spencer striped out of her dress and went in to the hot tub with her bra and undies on. Soon after that Ashley came back out in her bikini on along with dessert. While walking towards the hot tub she spotted Spencer dress on the long chair across the pool. With a smile on her face she continued towards the tub. When she came around the corner she found Spencer relaxing with her eyes closed.

"Oh damn I thought that you would be naked."

Spencer opening her eyes

"sorry not this time" She said smiling

Ashley getting in the hot tub hands Spencer the dessert tray

"Hmm this looks good."

"Yeah I know and it's all for me." Said Ashley while taking the tray from Spencer and placing on the ground next to her

"Hey" Spencer said in surprise

"Ok Ok you can have a little"

"Oh think again Davies." said Spencer while leaning over Ashley to try and grab a piece of fruit.

but before Spencer could get the strawberry in to her mouth Ashley quickly grabs hold of her wrist

"No my strawberry"

Spencer smiling "Girl I don't think so"

After that both girls were fighting over the strawberry. But before Ashley knew it Spencer was siting on top of her with the strawberry in her mouth. Ashely out beat finally looked up to find a satisfied look on Spencer's face.

"Ha Ha" Said Spencer while taking the Strawberry out of her mouth

"Whatever I don't want it anyway."

"Yeah sure" Said Spencer while sticking the strawberry in her mouth. She then looked at Ashley who's eyes were now on Spencer mouth. Spencer then made a little smile

"MMM MMM this is so..."

Spencer was shut short when she felt Ashely's warm lips on hers. She was about to deepen the kiss when Ashley broke the kiss. Spencer quickly opened her eyes to find Ashely finishing off her strawberry that she was eating.

"MMM your right it is good thank you."

'Your welcome but I want my strawberry back."

With that Spencer leaned down and recaptured Ashley's lips. Deepening the kiss Ashely sat up and rapped her arms around Spencer's waist bringing her body closer to hers. With that quick motion of Ashley, Spencer tangled her hands in Ashley's long brown curly hair. Soon Ashely started to assault Spencer's neck making Spencer moan in the procces. After a sew seconds Ashey recaptured Spencer's lips.

"Spencer" Ashely said between kisses.

"Yeah" Spencer said in a horse voice

Ashley was about to say that they should stop out of respect of Spencer but she then herd a voice that chilled her bones

"What the hell is going on?"

Both girls looked up to see a lady standing over then with her hands on her hips.

**ok I had no clue how to end this date. I could of endded the chapter with them having sex in the hot tub but I don't think spencer would want that no matter how much she faught so I brought in someone that might surprise you. Sorry about the wait I had the chapter done a long time ago but I was adding bits and pieces to it. I hope you guys like it. **


	15. Chapter 13

18 yeat old virgin

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews I love how you guys guess who the person might be. **

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Both girls look to see a lady standing over them with her hands on her hips. Spencer frightened by the lady quickly gets off Ashley and moves behind her her back to hide. Ashley quickly standing up in realization in who it is blocks mother from looking at Spencer.

"MOM what you doing here?"

Spencer who is standing behind Ashley looks at Ashley in shock from hearing her say mom.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing bringing home a slut for your "needs""

Ashley now angry storms out if the hot tub and faces her mom

"Ok one Spencer is not a slut she is my girlfriend who I happen to care and love, and two I am on a date so now you answer my question."

Ashley mom quickly turns around and walks back into the house with Ashley hot on her tail. Spencer quickly follows the two inside while grabbing a towel and rapping it around her.

Ashley grabbing her mom's wrist turns her around to question her again.

"What the hell are you doing here mom?"

"I got a call from the neighbor saying there were people over here starting fires outside so I came over here instead of the police who would of locked you and your "girlfriend" up."

"Ok do not talk about Spencer like that, and for one why do you even care if I do get locked up, you didn't care when you left me stranded."

SLAP Ashley's face turns sharply to the right making Spencer jump and gasp at the same time

"You ungrateful little bitch how can you say that to when I have given you everything."

Ashley turn her head back towards her mom with tears in her eyes and walks up to the door and opens it

"Get out the hell out of my house."

Ashley mom walking out turns around to say something

"This is not your house this is my...."

"Your house, think again mom. Dad gave me this house in his will so it is my house not yours, I pay for the mortgage and everything else with it. Oh and you want to talk about what you gave me? All you gave me was a gilt trip on daddy's death, and another thing you can give is to stay out of my life because it is going great with out you." With a slapped in face on her mom's face Ashely slammed the door and leaned her back on it and fell to the floor with tears going down her cheeks. Spencer then came over and sat on the floor next to Ashley and wrapped her arms around her bringing her closer to her. Once in Spencer's arms Ashley just let go and cried.

**2 hours later**

Ashley and Spencer are now in Ashley's room laying in each others arms. After two hours crying in Spencer's arms she is now calm listening to Spencer breathing. She smiles when she feels Spencer lips kissing her head. Ashely then starts to play with the strings off of the sweat pants that she let Spencer wear.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I am so sorry that you had to see that, and our date being ruined..."

"Hey are date was not ruined. We had a great dinner that we had down at the beach which you had made for us and the dessert was amazing. Even though your mom came and interrupted us I am so happy that I am still here and holding you in my arms."

Ashley sat up to look Spencer in her eyes

"You really mean that, What about what my mom.."

"Ash, I don't care what your mom said about me. Clearly she hasn't seen how much you changed and how wonderful you are. What really matters right now is us not her."

Smiling Ashley leans in and give Spencer the most passionate kiss she has ever gotten. She then pulls back to stare in Spencer's eyes again.

"You are so amazing I am so happy that you are my girlfriend."

Spencer smiling leans in and gives Ashley a quick kiss and then breaks to give Ashely a hug

"Your amazing too."

After the hug Ashley lays back down with Spencer in her arms.

Yawning "Let's go to bed"

Spencer giggling "Sounds good to me."

Ashley leans over to turn off the lamp and settles right back in to bed with Spencer in her arms. She closes her eyes while humming to Spencer. Spencer wraps her arm around Ashley even tighter while taking in her sent.

"Ashely"

"Yeah"

"I love you too."

Ashley eyes shot open at the realization that she had said that she loved Spencer to her mom while they were fighting. She thought Spencer has forgotten but was glad that she didn't because she really did love Spencer. She soon smiled to her self and kissed the top of Spencer's head while tightening her hold around Spencer.

"Good because I really do love you too."

and they both fell asleep happy in each others arms

**I love this chapter. **


	16. Chapter 14

18 year old virgin

**Next morning**

The next morning Spencer woke up to waiting brown eyes that were watching her sleep.

"Morning"

said Ashely with a big smile. She was about to lean in to kiss Spencer but stopped when the blond made a frantic sound while covering her mouth with the bed sheet. Ashley leaned back with a worry look.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"Nothing I....I just have morning breath."

The brunette smiled and brought the bed sheet over her mouth.

"Spencer I really don't care if you have morning breath."

"Then why are you holding the bed sheet up to your mouth?"

"Well you looked so cute doing it I didn't want to feel left out." She said with a wink

"Nice try Davie but I am still not going to kiss you."

Ashley pulled down the bed sheet and started whining

"Please Spencer I know you want to."she said with a evil grin while leaning in towards Spencer

Spencer trying so hard not to smile holds her arms out to stop Ashley "If you really want to kiss me then go brush your teeth."

"I'm to lazy to get out of bed."

Spencer now has a big smile on her face

"Well let me help you with that." with that she had pushed Ashley out of the bed and started laughing really hard

Ashley who had fallen on her butt was trying so hard not to laugh her self but failed

"This is so not funny"

"then why are you laughing?"

"I am laughing because pay back is a bitch."

She then grabbed Spencer's arm and pulled her too off the bed straight into her arms and started making smoching sounds just to make Spencer squirm.

"AH no" Spencer said while laughing and trying to push Ashley's face away.

Laughing along with Spencer, Ashley stopped and let Spencer go so she could get up to brush her teeth. While Ashely was brushing her teeth Spencer got back in bed. She was looking around when a picture at the bedside dresser had caught her eye. It was a picture of a Ashley and a brunette girl making weird faces at each other. She wondered who this other girl was.

"Hey Ash who is this girl in this picture with you?"

Ashely came out of the bathroom to see what Spencer was talking about

"Oh that's my sister Kyla, didn't I tell you about her?"She said while getting back into bed.

"No, I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah, she is coming back in a few weeks for prom and to finish the year here."

"Where is she?"

"She went to Baltimore last month to take care of her mom because she got sick."

"Wait you two don't have the same mom."

"Oh no when my parents divorced re-married and had Kyla, when he died Kyla came and lived with us."

"Oh I see. Well I can't wait to meet her."

"Oh me too, and she can't wait to meet you too. You two are going to hit off, it's going to be great."

"you talked about me." she said smiling

"Yeah." Ashely said shyly

"what did you say about me."

"Everything that could possibly think of, like how amazing you are,"

"yeah what else." Spencer said smiling

"Well I would tell you more but it's gonna cost you a kiss."

Smiling Spencer leans in and gives Ashley an tender kiss and leans back

"I told her that your my angel from heaven and that I would do anything for you because I love you."

"Aw Ash that is so sweet."

she leaned in and gave Ashley a eve bigger kiss from before. They soon stopped and leaned their heads against each other.

"I love you too." Spencer said

Smiling Ashley raised her head to look into Spencer's eyes

"Hey can I ask you something?"

Spencer cocked her head to the side smiling "Anything"

"Ok I know it a few weeks off but will you go to the prom with me?"

"I would love to go to prom with you, and I can't wait to meet your sister."

"Great, lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

"Ok I'm starved."

They both got up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and to plan what there going to do for the rest of the day.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for an update I just been busy with school and work. But I had time tonight to write. I hope you guys liked it. Just to let you know, the next update I am going to jump the story to when Kyla comes back. So keep on reading it should get interesting. **


	17. AN

18 yeat old virgin

**Hey guys Chapter 15 is in the writing progress so it will be out soon. I am so sorry for the wait I just been busy and when I am not I was to tired. But I am writing it and you will not be disapointed. **


	18. Chapter 15

18 year old virgin

So two weeks came and gone and the two love birds were stronger then ever. They had spent the last two weeks getting to know each other more. Like knowing each others moods, signs, lines on there face and each others laugh. And on occasion Spencer would ask Ashley about sex, but knowing that Spencer was not ready to go to that step yet she was happy to answer any of Spencer's questions. But today was the day she would meet the famous Kyla. She was so excited that she couldn't sleep the night before. So she stayed up and waited for Ashley's call. She thought about what Ashley told Kyla about her and their relationship, so that made her even more nervous. She kept on asking questions in her head that she didn't know that answer to and it was making her crazy thinking stuff like this. So to keep her mind off the subject she put a movie in and hope it would time would go by faster. It did, before she knew it her phone was ringing.

"Hello"

"Hey babe, what you doing?"

"watching a movie"

"With out me?"

Smiling "Sorry I couldn't sleep I was to excited to meet your sister today, I hope she likes me"

"She will love you don't worry, so what you watching?"

"Twilight, I just love this movie."

"I love that movie too, I can't wait to see the other movie. Hey maybe we can go see it. What you say is it a date?"

Giggling "It's a date."

"alright, so hey how about I pick you up in an hour and we get some food before we go pick up Kyla."

"Sounds good to me, I just have to get ready and look beautiful for my girlfriend."

"but your already beautiful to me."

"Ah your so sweet but I was talking about Kyla."

"Hey."

Laughing "I'm kidding but in all seriousness I need to take a shower so your sister won't think I am a lazy bum that doesn't shower daily."

"Ok go make your self look beautiful and I'll go do the same."

"Ok I'll see you in a bit. Love you"

"Love you too."

In a hour Ashley picked up Spencer and they left to pick up some donuts. When they finished they quietly headed off to get Kyla from the airport. They made it inside the same time the plane had landed. They both walked to the terminal where they would find Kyla. Ashley was getting excited and so was Spencer but she was also nervous. The questions from earlier came back so she got a little worried. She was about to say something when Ashley rubbed Spencer's hand to calm her down.

"It going to be ok Spencer, Kyla is going to love you."

Spencer just smiled and nodded her head. Then both there attention was focused on a loud scream. It was Kyla. Ashely immediately started running towards Kyla and wrapped her arms around her giving her the biggest hug ever. They both laughed and screamed over and over again. Spencer only stood there laughing at them. The two girls finally broke apart and headed back towards Spencer.

"Kyla, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Spencer. Spencer this is Kyla.

"OH it's so nice to meet you finally, Ashley been told me so much about you Spencer."

How much I wounder she thought.

Smiling "Yeah it's so nice to meet you too, I can't wait to get to know you."

"Hey Kyla let get your stuff and get out of here, and then we can go home and talk."

"Yeah sounds good, A hot shower sounds good to."

So off they went to claim Kyla's stuff to go home. The ride home was very quite. When they got home Spencer and Ashley helped Kyla bring her bags in and then they both went downstairs to give Kyla time to shower and stuff. While waiting Spencer was still quit and Ashley had a felling that something was bugging Spencer, so she sat next to her on the couch and put her hand on Spencer's knee.

"Spencer you've been really quit ever since we picked up Kyla is something bothering you."

Spencer looked up from her hand to waiting brown eyes

"yeah a little."

"What is it?"

"well..."she said a little nervous and unsure

"Come on Spencer you can tell me anything you know that."

"Ok I know that you and Kyla are close and you tell her everything about everything but what have you told her about me?"

" What do you mean?"

"I mean does she know that I am a virgin and everything."

"Oh Spencer of course not. That is something special between us and no one else. Honey what brought this on?"

"I donno, I woke up in the middle of the night with tuns of question and then I began thinking about things and I couldn't sleep."

"What were the questions?"

"Um well you answered one and that was _Does Kyla know that I am a virgin? _oh another one was _Is she going to ask me stuff about our sex life? _and that got me thinking about our sex life and I realized that we only talk about sex...."

"Spencer that's ok if we talk about it. You have questions and I am hap....."

"Ash I don't want to talk about it."

Ashley again has a shocked look on her face

"What do you mean?"

Blushing "Ashley I am ready to have sex, I don't want to talk about it anymore I want to create more interesting stories about us."

Ashley smiling "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive."

"Well do you want to do it right now" She said leaning in slowly

"No not right now with your sister up stairs."

"Then when?"

Spencer was quit for a second thinking

"Prom"

The work came out so fast Ashley wasn't sure she even herd it.

"Prom, are you sure, we can wait until tonight and do it if you want."

Giggling "Ashley I am sure, Prom is a special night and I want to share it with you."

"and you shall. our first night will be perfect." She said while leaning her head on Spencer's

"Thank you for waiting"

"It was worth the wait, I Love you."

"I love you too."

They both leaned in and gave each other a tender kiss and then snuggled up on the couch to watch some TV until Kyla came back down.

**ok sorry it took so long for a update and I am sorry it's so short. But school and work is really demanding and so is the fam. But I hope you like it. Oh by the way did anyone see the lost episode of girltrash. That was so hot and i'm straight. **


	19. Chapter 16

18 year old virgin

"Ashley I love you."

Ashley looked deep into the ocean blue eyes that she loved so much and saw the love that the blond has for her. She smiles and leans in to capture the blonds lips taking full charge. But the blond quickly deepens the kiss by wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck and backing them up toward the bed. Without breaking the kiss the two fall onto the bed Ashley on top. Ashely slowly breaking the kiss looks into the blonds ocean blue eyes and says "I love you" back to the blond and she recaptures the blonds lips. With each second the kiss gets more passionate and the heat keeps rising. Ashley soon starts to kiss down Spencer's neck making the blond moan in return.

"Put your lags around me" Ashley says in a hoarse voice. The blond quickly obeys and wraps her arms around Ashley's neck when she lifts the blond up carries her to the top of the bed to be more conferable. She slowly puts the blond down and recaptures the blonds lips but she soon travels down to the blonds neck. Hearing the her moan in pleasure she moves her hand down towards the blonds midriff and slowly make her way up her shirt. She soon get frustrated and stops what she is doing and sits up. Hearing Spencer moan in frustration she smiles and brings the blond in a sitting position and assaults her lips once more before taking her shirt off. She then lift the blonds shirt up and over her head, but stopping at her eyes to tease her by licking her lips. She then throws the shirt away and falls back down to the bed with Spencer. After a few seconds Ashley slowly starts to make her way down the blonds body stopping to assault her breast. With each soft kiss she hears the blond make a weird noise.

"beep"

She smiles at the blonds response after every kiss but she notices that she keeps on getting louder.

"Beep, BEep"

"Spencer baby keep it down." she says while assaulting her

"BEEP!"

Ashley awakes with a start by sitting up right in her bed with her alarm clack blazing. Leaning over she turns off her alarm clock. Gliding her hand through her hair she says "Well that was new" and gets up to take a cold shower.

**LATER AT SCHOOL**

**Ashely, Kyla, Spencer and Aiden in the court yard at school. **

"Man it's nice to have you back Kyla." Aiden said

"I Know, I am just happy that I got here in time for Prom I am just so excited."

They all laugh at the excited Kyla, while Ashley and Spencer smiled at each and gave each other pecks of kisses

"So hey Kyla if you don't have a date yet I was kinda hoping that you would want to go with me."

"Yeah Aiden that sounds like fun, I would love to go with you."

"Ok cool, so um I was gonna go down to the lunch room and grab something to eat, do you want to come down with me and we can talk some more?"

"Yeah, (turning toward Ashley and Spencer) Hey (Rolling her eyes) hey why don't you two get a room or something.'

Ashley turning toward Kyla "Why don't you two get a room with all that eye fucking you guys are doing."

"whatever, Aiden and I are going to the lunch room you want anything?"

"No that's ok I'll talk to you later."

"Ok"

Aiden and Kyla got up and left, leaving Spencer and Ashley alone.

"My god I think they are meant to be." Ashley said

"I think your right. Were they dating before she left to take care of her mom."

"Um no just a lot of animal attraction."

giggling "Just like us"

"Oh you have no idea."

"Well i think I have a vague idea"

"really (she said getting up to go to class) have I told you about my dream last night?"

"No" Spencer said while joining Ashley

"Well...." She said while they started walking toward there class.

**Sorry that it is so short i promise to have a longer update soon. I hope you guys like it. **


	20. Chapter 17

18 year old virgin

**SPENCER'S ROOM**

Wow, I can't believe it's Prom. Time flies. Just a week ago I was meeting Kyla and now I feel like I known her since kindergarten and a year ago well.....you know, I met a amazing girl that changed my life. But here I am getting ready for the biggest night of a girls life. Prom. But to tell you the truth I am not that all excited about Prom. Don't get me wrong I'm excited about dancing and having fun with everyone but I am more looking forward in spending time with Ashley and sharing the most important thing to me. My virginity. I know I know I'm making a big deal out of it but It's my first time and I want it to be amazing.

Knock Knock

"Come in"

Spencer turns around to see her dad coming through the door with her dress in hand.

"Hey honey I have your dress here."

Smiling, Spencer gets up from her make up table to greet her dad.

"thank you dad your the best." she said after giving him a kiss on the cheak and taking the dress at the same time

"Your welcome kiddo. Boy you look really pretty."

"Thank you but wait till I get my dress on."

Laughing "OK but hurry up everyone is down stairs."

"Oh they are, ok all I have to do is get this on and then I'll be right down."

"Ok sweaty I'll go tell them."

"Ok thanks dad."

She said closing the door behind her dad and walking back to her closet to get dressed.

* * *

**DOWN STAIRS **

Wow I can't believe the night is the night. Prom night. Just a year ago I thought I was going to get locked up for good for my stupid stunt but I got lucky. Instead of going to jail for a few months the court had made me work for a year at the Diner. But If I could go back and do it all over, I wouldn't change a thing. Because of the court I met this amazing girl that literally turned my world upside down. If I hadn't of met her I wouldn't care about working at the Diner. Knowing me a year ago I would of shown up the first day and never came back. But here I am, the night of Prom. Instead of jail I am here with all my friends waiting for Spencer to come down so we can have the time of our lives. But to tell you the truth I am a little nervous about tonight. Not about prom or anything but being with Spencer for the first time. A week ago after picking up Kyla she told me that she was ready for the next step and that she wanted it to happen on prom night. (smiling at her self) Knowing me I had insisted the moment she told me she was ready but she chose prom because it was the one night in a girls life that it was special besides her wedding. So in promise I told her that it would be special and to make that promise come true I got a room at the Palace downtown where our prom will be. An hour before I arrived here I had called ahead and asked if the room can be decorated romantically like a honey moon an hour before prom ended and then put the name under Davies so they know when we check in. I just hope it all goes well.

"She be down in a few, all she has to do is put her dress on."

Ashley nodding "Ok thank you Mr. C."

"No problem Ash. Hey why don't you kids wait in the living room it's more conferable than standing around the front door."

"Aw that's alright Mr. C, we can tough it out." Said Aiden

"OK I'll be in the kitchen just call me when you guys are getting ready to leave."

"Ok" said Ashley

Mr. Carlin smiled at Ashley and then turned around and walked back toward the kitchen. Ashley then turned and went in the living room and stared to look at pictures of Spencer and her family. Meanwhile back by the front door Kyla and Aiden were talking.

"Boy I never seen Ashley this nervous before." said Aiden

Kyla looking over by her sister "I know me neither."

"I guess that's what love does to you when you meet someone that changes you."

"Yeah Spencer is great for Ashley, I never seen her so happy. I bet they can't get enough of each other in the sack." Kyla said while trying to hold back a giggle

"Well as far as I know they haven't."

Looking back at Aiden "What?"

Aiden whispering "Ashley never told you."

"No, Spill."

"Spencer a virgin and Ashley's promised to wait for her until she is ready to have sex."

"Oh my god that is so sweet, Ash really does love her. But how do you know all this?"

But before Aiden could answer her they herd Spencer's Bedroom door open.

"hey Ash Spencer is coming." he yelled "I'll tall you later" whispering to Kyla

Ashley walked in the room right when Spencer came down the last step. They both looked at each and could not look away. Both girls looked amazing. Spencer had this long tan dress on that had a v shaped neck. With it she had a long necklace that had a diamond heart on the bottom, and her hair was up in a bun. Ashley had her hair down and she had on dark blue dress that was strapless and when she hit the light it sparkled just a bit.

"wow" Ashley said

Spencer came closer to Ashley

"You look amazing too."

"Thank you, this is for." Ashely then took hold of Spencer's wrist and slipped on her corsage.

"Aw Ash thank you it is beautiful, here I have yours." Spencer then did the same what Ashley did to her. She took her wrist and slipped on her corsage that had a striking white orchid on it.

Ashley looked up to meet blue eyes. She mouthed thank you and leaned in to give Spencer a soft kiss. But then they were interrupted by Spencers dad.

"Wow Spencer you look amazing."

Spencer smiling "Thank you dad"

"Here let me take a picture of you kids"

They all got in huddle and smiled and waited for the flash

"There now how about one more with you and Ashley"

"Dad we really need to get going."Said Spencer

"Oh come on, one quick one with you and Ash and then you can go."

"Come on Spencer" Ashley said softly

"Ok, but just one, deal" She said looking back at her dad.

Laughing "Deal"

Ashley came behind Spencer and wrapped her arms around her waist and smiled into the camera

"All done, you guys go and have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Very funny dad."

She said while giving him a hug goodbye, meanwhile Aiden and Kyla went out to wait for the other two in the limo.

"Hey that's reminds me did you get a room for us later tonight." said Aiden

"I sure did, the room is under Davies."

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After arriving at the Palace everyone went straight to the dance floor and started having a great time. Aiden and Kyla were dancing and goofing off while Ashley and Spencer were laughing having a good time by tyring to do the robot. Everyone was having such a great time until the DJ announced there was an hour left until prom was over. Ashley and Spencer moaned and then laughed at each other because they both knew that they were having a blast. But then they got interrupted by Kyla and Aiden.

"Hey we are going to take a brake for while you guys wanna join us?" said Kyla

Ashley and Spencer both looked at each and nodded.

"Yeah sure." Ashely said

When they started walking Ashley stopped Spencer to tell her she was going to the bathroom and that she should save her a seat. But she wasn't going to the bathroom she was going up to the desk to check in and to let them know it was about that time.

"Hi, I am checking in"

"Ok, can I have your last name please." Said the lady

"Yes the name is under Davies."

"Ok Miss, Davies here is your key to suit 206 and your room will be ready within the hour."

"ok thank you very much."

Meanwhile back in the dance room Kyla, Aiden, and Spencer were at the table taking a break

"Hey where did Ashley go?" Aiden asked

"Oh she had to go to the bathroom she be back in a bit."

"Oh, so are you guys having a good time?"

"yeah we are, how about you two."

"oh we are having a blast, I just wish that it didn't have to come to a end." said Kyla

"Yeah me to, but hey there is always senior prom next year."

"Speak for you self this is my last year here." said Aiden

"Oh my god Aiden I am so sorry I forgot."

"Nah it's fine, I can always find a hot senior to take me."

"and would that someone be me."Kyla said

"well lets see...." he said thinking really hard but Kyla gave him a dirty look

"Yes it's you."

"it better be." she smiled

Spencer smiled at the two thinking that they make a good couple

"Hey so are you two now a couple or is it in the works?"

"No we are defiantly a couple." said Aiden

Aiden and Kyla then looked at each other and smiled

"Well I am glad because you guys make a great couple."

"So do you and Ash." said Kyla

Just then the DJ came back on and said this was the last slow song of the night and that everyone should grab there date and come on the dance floor.

"Speaking of Ash where is she?" said Spencer

Just then Spencer felt someones hand on her shoulder and when she looked up she found big brown eyes meeting hers

"Why Spencer Carlin may I have this last dance with you?"

Smiling "Well sure miss Davies I would love to."

She took hold of Ashley's hand and Ashley led them both on to the dance floor one last dance before heading up to there room for the night. Meanwhile back at the table Aiden and Kyla sat talking.

"So hey tell me more on how you know Spencer's a virgin."

"I know she is a virgin because she told me that she was."

"Why did she tell you that she was a virgin?"

"well before they (nodding his head toward Ashley and Spencer) got together Spencer was afraid to tell Ash that she was a virgin because she thought she wouldn't want her or something."

"Aw poor Spencer."

"yeah so one day Spencer was hiding in the library I guess trying to avoid Ashley and that's when she told me."

"What did you say to her."

"I told her that she should tell Ash and that Ash would be cool about it. So when I told her that I text Ashley where Spencer was and I guess they talked because look, they are head over heals for each other."

"and you don't know that they done it yet."

"No when I asked if they did it or not and she said no and then asked me not to ask questions like that again because it's not of my business."

"that's why Ashley is so nervous tonight, they are going to do it." Kyla said out loud in thought

"How do you know for sure."

"Aiden seriously, look around. It's prom the most important night in a girls life besides her wedding and if Spencer wants her first time to be special it would be this night."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"and my guess that Ashley didn't go to the bathroom, she went to the room to get it all nice for there "big" night together"

"you know seeing you all excited about this has gotten me pretty excited my self."

Kyla taken aback by his comment but still interested

"oh really"

"yeah should we head up and see what our room looks like."

"I think we should."

Meanwhile back on the dance floor

"So are you have a good time?" Ashley asked Spencer

Smiling "Yes I am having a great night, thank you for making this night so special for me."

"Oh you are very welcome, anything to make you happy."

"I can't believe how fast this night is going I am having such a great time."said Spencer

"you know if you are nervous about later after the dance ends we can always wait until...."

"Ash I am very ready for the next step and I want it to be with you and yes I am a little nervous but I guess that is normal, right?"

Ashley smiling "It is totally normal. Well look at me I am even nervous and I have done it before but it to feels like my first time."

"Ah Ash, I promise to be gentle with you."

Ashley playing "Oh no now I'm scarred, I don't think I can go through with it now, Oh dear." she said the last by putting her hand against her forehead

Laughing "your such a dork."

"Yeah well I am your dork."

Ashley said leaning in for a kiss but before they could Kyla and Aiden interrupted them.

"Hey you two we are going to call it a night." Kyla said

"Ok see you guys in the morning, and BE SAFE!" she said yelling after them

"I can only give you one guess to tell you what they are really going to do."

"What play dress up?"

"Ash."

"I know, I know I don't want to think about it, it gives me a nasty image"

They both started laughing and continued to dance. Meanwhile back at the front desk

"Um hey we like to check in."Aiden said

"Yes sir and what is the name under?"

"Davies." said Kyla

"Ah yes Davies your room is ready."

"fantastic." said Kyla

"Here is your key to room 206 and you two have a great night."

"thank you sir."

and with that they were off to there room.

* * *

'OK everyone that is a wrap for tonight, and on behalf of the Palace hotel I would like to thank you all for coming and staying at our hotel."

After the announcement everyone began walking out to get there room keys and some to there limo. Ashley and Spencer stood there and looked at each other smiling knowing what they were going to do next. They slowly started walking out of the ball room hand in hand and toward the elevator. Once inside they couldn't stop looking at each other smiling. Finally Ashley had enough of the eye fucking and leaned in and gave Spencer the most softest kiss. Spencer soon pushed the kiss further by wrapping her arms around Asley's neck but it was Ashley who had made things hotter by pushing Spencer up against the elevator wall and intensifying the kiss. Each second was getting more hotter and each second both girls wanted more of each other. . Spencer began moaning when Ashley started kissing down her throat but then she had to really catch her breath when Ashley pushed up against her with her thigh.

"Wow Ash, not here." she said looking in Ashley's eye and trying to catch her breath

"Your right." said Ashley and then gave on last peck on the lips and moved away

Just then the door opened and the two girls walked hand in hand down the hall to there room. Ashley stopped when they had reached room 206 and took out the key to there room in her purse. She slid the key down to unlock the door. When the little light turned green she pushed opened the door but what they saw was totally unexpected.

"AHHH!" they all screamed

Ashley and Spencer had walked in on Aiden and Kyla

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" said Aiden yelling and grabbing a pillow at the same time

"What am I doing in here, what are you doing in here our room fucking my sister?"

"Your room, don't you mean our room." Said Kyla pulling a bed sheet over her

"No my room I put the room under Davies thinking Aiden would put his room under his."

"No sorry he got the limo and I got the room and I put it under Davies too."

"Well that explains it."

"Well what are we going to do?" said Aiden

"We are going down stairs so we can get this mess taken care of, so get dressed. " Ashley said while walking out the room with Spencer on her heals.

* * *

"What you mean you don't have any more rooms."

"I am sorry miss Davies but all our rooms are filled up."

"I don't believe this, every room even the pent house."

"Yes mam even the pent house."

"ash come on it's not like you can afford the pent house, it's like $10.000 dollars." said Kyla

Turning around in defeat Ashley joined her friends

"So what do you guys want to do."

"Well Ash how about me and you go back to your place and just stay there and Kyla and Aiden can have the room here." said Spencer

Ashley looking at Spencer in concern takes her over to a private corner to talk to her.

"Spencer are you sure about this."

"Yes I am sure about this. I don't need a big fancy room to make my night special all I need is you."

"Yeah?" Ashley said with a smile

"Yeah."

"ok, lets go home."

Ashley then turned and announced that they were going back to her place and that Kyla and Aiden can have the room. So they said there goodbyes and Ashley and Spencer took the limo home. On the way home Ashley and Spencer laid in each others arms talking.

"So you had a good time tonight besides seeing Aiden in his birthday suit?" Ashley said

laughing "Yes I had a great night and when we were up in the room I couldn't help my self looking around the room and seeing roses and candles everywhere. Did you arrange that?"

"I did, I wanted your first time to be special."

"Well love that you went beyond and did all that but I don't need candles or flowers to make it special. It is just special just being with you."

"really, you don't want to smell vanilla all night."

Spencer laughing "No I don't need to smell vanilla all night. All I need is you by my side."

"Well I can do that for you."

Ashley said while leaning in to kiss Spencer and leaning back. After a few moments Spencer made a big yawn and then settled back into Ashely

"Hey Ash, would it be alright if we skip the sex tonight."

"Of course it would, I don't mind if your not ready."

"Oh I'm ready I am just tired from tonight."

"yeah I guess I am a bit tired to, I guess prom was not a good night after all."

"No but when the time does come it will be amazing."

"that it will be, but please be gentle with me." Ashely said jokingly

Spencer giggling "I promise."

Just then the limo stopped in front of Ashley's house and the driver got out and opened the door for the two.

"Thank you for driving us home."

"No problem, you two have a good night."

with that the driver got back in his limo and drove off. Leaving the two girls standing there.

"Oh home at last, lets go Spencer sleep awaits."

"Oh sleep sounds good right about now." she said while walking up the front door. But she stopped when she spotted and package by the door.

"Hey Ash what is that?"

"I don't know." she said picking it up and looking at it.

Once inside Ashley turned on the kitchen light on to look at the package closer. On it was a note from her mom

"there is a note from my mom on it."

"what does it say." Spencer asked

Ashley just ripped the note off and gave it to Spencer while she opened the package. Spencer read the note "_Ashley, this came for you this morning."_

"well what is it."

"It's my court date, I have to be due in court by next Monday."

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter in my head and have been writing it here and there but finally I just sat my ass down and did it. So I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. **


	21. A note

18 yeat old virgin

**Hey guys I am stopping this story for a while to write another one. It is called My Secret Till The Death. Please check it out and let me know what you think. I promise to update soon when I know what to write for the next chapter for 18 year old virgin.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Monday**

"All stand"

Everyone in the court room stood as the judge made her way toward the podium. As she sat she looked around the court room and saw a full room of Ashely's and Spencer's friends who came to support her. To her right Ashely's mom stood with a straight face but never looking towards her daughter and to her right a nervous Ashley and behind her a nail biting Spencer.

"You may be seated" said the Judge as she looked over her papers in front of her.

"So miss Davies it looks like you had stayed out of trouble for the whole year, but I see here that your mother has issued a complaint of trans passing onto her beach house. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

She said while looking over her glasses at Ashley

"Yes I do. The beach house that you speak of does not belong to her. After my father died he left that house to me, I have the papers here to prove it." she hold up the paper work to show that she is telling the truth.

"I would like to see them."

The guard walks over to Ashely's table and take the paper back up to the judge to look over. A few minutes passes before she speaks again.

"ah yes I see here that you have signed your name as full owner of the beach house in case something happens to the previous owner. I see nothing wrong and will happily dismiss this complaint. But before we go any further your mother had said in her complaint that you were having a party with another girl and that you were acting out like you were under in influence. I would like to know what really went down and who is this other person that your mother speaks of."

"Your honer, the party that my mother speaks of in the complaint is a lie. I was not having a party I was simply on a date and there was no alcohol involved. If there was you would see a police report. She had came over that night because my neighbor called her telling false facts to my date. As to the girl (she looks behind her and catches Spencer's eyes. They both stare at each other for a quick moment) She is not some stranger, she is my girlfriend who was my date that night, and whome I owe so much, because without her I wouldn't be standing here today."

Ashley said the last part with such love it brought a tear to both her and Spencer

"Well, miss Davies it does sound and look like you have changed your act. I just hope you don't rebound and act out again. But I see that this young lady has a pretty good leash on you." She says while looking over at Spencer who is now blushing.

"Yes your honer I couldn't agree more."

"With that said you are free to go Miss Davies, and I hope I don't have to see you back in my court room again." Bang

There was a sigh of relief in the room as the court was dismissed. Ashley had quickly got up from her seat and joined her friends who were happy to congradulate her. Once outside the court house everyone insisted on celibrating Ashley's victory but to there own surprise Ashley declined and just wanted to share the rest of the day with Spencer and celibrate in there own special way. which was ordering chinese food and watching old movies.

The two were laying comfortably in each others arms in Ashley's bed when Spencer decided to speak up first.

"Ash?"

"Yes"

"Did you really mean every word in the court room today."

Smiling to her self "I sure did."

Spencer sat up to look at Ashley "I never knew that you felt that way or even thought.."she was caught off by Ashley's words.

"Spencer (she takes a second to look deeply into the ocean blue eyes that she loves) you have helped me so much over the year that I am so gratefull to have someone like you in my life. If I haven't of met you I would probably be in prison or worse. Plus who have taught me so many things that i am overly grateful. If ther are any more words to help me describe how I feel about you I would say them. But as of right now I can say I am so head over heals with you I just look forward to our future together."

tears were streaming down Spencer's face, she had never heard Ashely express her feelings in such a way.

"as do I" she said as leaning in for a kiss.

They both fell comfterably back into each other's arms staring into each other eyes. As each second came and went there faces slowly coming back together, eyes roaming to lips to eyes to finally soft tender lips were once again reunited.

With the soft music of the movie in the background playing the kiss intensified with both girls passion for each other rising. But they soon broke apart to breeth but neither one wanted to stop what they were doing. "Ashley" Said Spencer between kisses. Ashley hoped that Spencer wasn't asking her to stop because she didn't think she had the power to pull her self away from such passion. "Yes" she said her voice horse while tracing soft kisses down Spencer's neck and collar bone. "I want you." Ashley lift up her head to look into Spencer's eyes. "are you sure." without hesitation Spencer responded with a desperate yes.

Ashley slowly smiled and went back to what she was doing before but started to make her way down Spencer's body. Her hands slowly moved to the side of Spencer's body to under her shirt touching her soft skin as her hands found her breasts. A soft moan escaped Spencer's lips as the sensation of Ashely's hands touched her. Ashley soon sat up and straddled her self over spencer bringing her up just a little to lift her shirt off and over Spencers head and leaving a brawless and topless Spencer. Before returning to assult the blonds breast once more Ashley also discarded her shirt. A soft grumble of approval below showed Ashley her actions was also welcomed and she welcomed her approval by taking spencer hands and placing them a top of bare breast who nipples were hard. Spencer explored Ashley's breast with passion and sat up to take one of Ashley nipples in her mouth. a soft moan escaped Ashleys showing Spencer that she was enjoying what she was doing to her. She soon regained her self and brought Spencer lips to meet her once more and slowly moving her down so head could meet pillow once more. Once posisitioned Ashley's hands slowly moved down Spencer body till her tips of her finger met the top of Spencers shorts. "Let's take these off" Said Ashley

Spencer lifted her hips up as Ashley slid the remaining of spencer's shorts away and Ashley did the same with hers. Without hesitation Ashely returned to her position between Spencers legs and began once again assualting her lips. Spencer gave out a moan of passion when she felt Ashley's hand move between Spencer legs to touch you soft wet swollen clit. Ashley smiled as she met dark blues as they showed so much love for her. Spencer once again started moaning as Ashley played with her clit with such tenderness.

Spencer felt like she was going to exlode any second if Ashley didn't take her fully. "Ash...please." She said between each moan "tell me what you want Spencer." she said to her with her horse voice. "I need you inside me." without hesitation Ashley slowly penitretrated Spencer's wet pussy with two fingers. Spencer tensed up at first and let out a small cry but slowly relaxed and started moving with Ashley's hand. Each thrust came great passion for Spencer and she was slowly coming to climax. "Open your eyes baby, look at me" Ashley said with such love. Spencer slowly opened her eyes who's were met by dark brown. "I want you to look at me when you cum." Ashley felt Spencers walls get a little more tighter as she slowly came to climax. "ash" thrust "I think" thrust "im cuming" thrust. Spencer wrapped her arms around ashley's shoulders and brought there body's closer as she climaxed. Her body shook with such passion that spencer didn't know what to do but cry out in joy.

Ashley slowly withdrew her fingers and waited lovenly for spencer breathing to come back to nornal. Spencer Slowly r-opened her eyes not relaising she closed them and smiled when she was met by brown eyes.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi back" Ashley said while kissing her

They both lay there in each others arms for a while untill Spencer decided to talk again.

"that was amazing." She said looking up to Ashley.

"Your amazing." she said while giving her a tender kiss.

"at least we didn't get interupted this time."

they both started laughing as the thoughts of all the times they were interupted went throw there minds. They slowly fell into a comfterable silence ans soon started to drift asleep.

"Ash."

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too" said ashley smiling and then joining Spencer into dreamwold.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter of my story. Sorry it took so long to update. Leave me comments and as to what you guys thought**.


End file.
